Good Girl Go Bad
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Clare always seemed to attract the bad boys. Here in Llanview, it wasn't really different. But Jack Manning isn't exactly the best guy in the world and in the beginning, his intentions aren't so pure. Clare/Jack. Three or fourshot
1. Part One

**Good Girls Go Bad**

**Summary: Clare Edwards always seem to attract the bad boys. It was no different here in Llanview.**

**Pairings: Clare Edwards/Jack Manning, Shane/Clare friendship. Possible Connor/Dani. Dani/Clare friendship, Connor/Clare friendship. Neela/Shane. Some Matthew/Destiny.**

**A/N: Shane, Jack, and Clare are all juniors in this. Dani, Matthew, and Destiny are, of course, seniors.**

**threeshot to fourshot.**

**Part One: I Know Your Type**

Clare Edwards sighed as she stood in the main office of the school, her backpack slung on her shoulder. She was here for an exchange program. One month in this Pennsylvania school, away from Degrassi, her, and her friends. When Mr. Simpson had called her into his office just a few weeks ago to discuss this with her, she'd been hesitant. But, Simpson had told her that it would be a great learning experience. So here she was, standing beside Connor Deslauriers, both of them being part of this program.

"Okay. Here are your schedules, your locks for your lockers, and your gym lockers, and your student ID badges." The secretary said, handing them their things and then turning back to face her computer without so much as a goodbye.

"Isn't she going to tell us where to find our classes?" Connor asked in confusion.

Clare sighed and grabbed onto his arm, lightly. "I guess not. We should probably go, though. Come on." She said, pulling him out the office door with her.

00000

Jack Manning was sitting on the top of his desk, laughing with his friends when the classroom door opened and a petite girl walked in, a tall, brown skinned boy with glasses standing beside of her.

The teacher walked into the classroom and smiled at them. "Ah, you two must be the exchange students. Welcome to Llanview. How about you both tell the class a little bit about yourself?" He asked before his attention fell on Jack. "Mr. Manning, get off your desk and into your seat."

Jack rolled his eyes and did what the teacher asked, turning in his chair to look at the exchange students.

"Well, my name is Clare Edwards. I'm from Degrassi Community School in Canada. I love to read and write. I would love to be a famous author. I'm a journalist on my school newspaper. I love dances and Connor and I were both in the gifted program in ninth grade."

He scoffed at that. _Great. Another _geek, who would think that she was smarter than everyone else. As if Shane and his little nerdy friends weren't enough. Clare was hot. Jack had no problem admitting that. But she was a geek. Jack Manning didn't do geeks.

"How interesting." The teacher exclaimed, interrupting Jack's thoughts, abruptly. "How about you take a seat beside Mr. Manning over here?"

Clare grinned nervously at the teacher and walked slowly through the rows of students, sitting in the empty seat.

"What about you Connor?" The teacher inquired, looking at the boy who seemed rather scared.

"He doesn't feel comfortable talking infront of crowds." Clare whispered to the man, softly.

The man nodded in understanding and pointed for Connor to take a seat next to Shane before he started class.

Jack looked at Clare out of the corner of her eye as she turned in her seat to smile at Shane Morasco-Balsom. The two seemed to be very engaged in their conversation and Clare and Shane were both laughing silently about something. Turning away from the scene before him, he huffed a breath and turned to face the teacher. Still though, he couldn't stop himself from looking at her out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't that he liked her, it was just that a girl hadn't caught his attention since Neela, who hadn't wanted a thing to do with him after he admitted that he was the reason Gigi Morasco-or rather, Stacy Morasco-had died. Jack didn't like geeks, but Clare was seemingly becoming BFFs with Shane. And Shane was the reason Neela wanted nothing to do with him. What better way to get Shane back in a non-violent way, than to turn his newfound friend against him? He smirked devillishly. Dark eyes sparkling. This would be an interesting project.

0000

"Why does that boy keep staring at me?" Clare whispered to her new friend, feeling confused. The boy next to her had been staring at her for quite some time. It was making her a little uncomfortable.

"Oh. Him." Shane scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Don't pay any attention to Jack. He hates me and is still pissed at me, for some reason. He's probably thinking of ways to manipulate you."

She raised an eyebrow curiously at his words. "What happened between you two, that made things so bad?" She questioned.

Shane opened his mouth to reply when the teacher called out to them to be quiet and to talk after class. "I'll tell you at lunch." He replied.

Clare nodded and turned back to face the teacher. She couldn't help wondering why Jack and Shane didn't get along. Did they have a rivalry like her ex-boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy and Mark Fitzgerald had had? She supposed that she'd find out soon.

**To be continued: Shane tells Clare about he and Jack. Shane introduces Clare to Matthew, Destiny, and Neela. Clare and Jack are made partners for art class.**


	2. Part Two

**Good Girl Go Bad**

**Part Two**

Clare laughed as she grabbed Connor's hand and pulled him along, with her, as she followed Shane into the lunchroom. The teenage boy was proving to be a good friend. He sort of reminded her of Adam, with his love of comics and sweet nature. It made her a little less homesick.

The three teens got some food, and then walked over to the round table, where a pretty, dark haired girl sat.

"Shane! I was wondering when you were going to show up!: She said with a rich accent, smiling up at Shane, who suddenly seemed all shy and blushing. Her attention then turned to Clare and Connor, and she furrowed her brow, a silent question in her dark eyes.

Clare, who was trying to smother her giggles at the way that Shane was looking at the girl, spoke up. "I'm Clare Edwards. This is Connor Delauriers. We're exchange students, from Canada." She reached out her small, pale hand and gave the other girl a friendly grin. "You must be Neela. Shane told us all about you."

Neela gave a wide, happy grin at that. "Really?" She asked, sounding a little shy. She twirled a strand of hair around one, slender finger, eyes flickering over to Shane. "Go ahead and sit down!" She said, gesturing to the seats across from her. She felt happy to know that Shane talked about her, and that Clare wasn't someone who was romantically interested, in him.

"Thanks." The other girl told her, gratefully, taking a seat in one of the chairs. She turned her head to look at Connor, who had a frown on his face, as he stared down at his tray. "Aren't you hungry?" She rested a hand on his arm and gazed at him, worriedly.

"This looks gross. And they don't have Media Immersion here, like they do at Degrassi." He complained, sadly.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to the food. And maybe they have a class that you can choose from, that deals with computers." Clare soothed.

"Clare's right. And the teachers here, are kind of cool. You'll like this place soon enough." Shane assured, from his seat beside Neela.

"Why is Jack staring over here?" Neela interrupted, sounding confused, as she stared straight ahead, over Clare and Connor's shoulders.

Clare whirled around and turned back. "He was doing it in class, too. I don't know _what_ his problem is, and I'm not going to worry about it. He seems like more trouble than he's actually worth."

"He's a jackass! He thinks that because he has money, he can get away with anything." Shane seethed, he glared daggars at the other boy, across the room.

"What did he do?" Clare questioned, curiously.

"He bullied me really bad, last year. He was _horrible. _He and his friends tormented me, day in and day out. I never understood the reason for it. I had never even done anything to them. It got so bad, that I tried to kill myself. My parents found me, just in time. We thought it was over, but it wasn't. A little while later, he began IMing me. He pretended that he was some girl. He'd made a fake profile, and everything. I knew it was a trick, but I played along. It was my parents' wedding day, and I had already went to the courthouse. My mom stayed behind and she saw the IMs on my laptop. She went to this "party", instead. Jack and his friend, Brad locked her in the basement of an empty house. They didn't know that it was filled with carbon monoxide." He told her, voice filled to the brim, with venom.

Clare and Connor's eyes widened, with shock and disgust.

"She's alright, isn't she?" Connor asked.

Shane nodded. "My mom's fine." He said, shortly. He didn't really feel like getting into the whole mess that involved Stacy and his mom, now.

Clare felt sick at Shane's words. How could anyone do something, like that? She didn't understand it. Not in the least. Bullying was just something so disgusting. The extremes to which Jack's treatment of Shane was, made her lose faith in the human race, just a bit. She knew that Jack was definitely someone that she would be keeping her distance from.

0000

"Jack? Why are you staring at that girl, like that?" Katrina asked, leaning into her boyfriend, Braedon's arms.

Jack's lips curved into a smirk. "Well, she's the perfect way to get to Shane." He said coolly. "To turn her against him, just like he turned Neela against me. It's a great plan."

"Well, it seems as if they know what you're up to." She told him, eyeing the four teens at the other table.

"Kat seems right. How are you going to get her on your side, and away from Weezy?" Braedon questioned.

"I have my way. All you two have to know, is that she will be mine." The other boy drawled.

0000

Clare sighed as she walked into her art class, taking a seat beside a girl with brown hair. She smiled when she saw Shane, sitting with a small, pixish blonde at another table.

"You must be Clare." The brunette said frome beside her, holding out her hand.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Clare asked, smiling.

"I heard my brother talking about you to his friends." The girl replied, with a roll of her eyes and a good natured laugh. "I'm Dani Manning."

"Jack Manning is your brother?" Clare asked, staring at her in disbelief, voice dripping with disgust.

"He's not as bad as you seem to think." Dani defended.

The other girl scoffed, running a hand through her light brown curls, and narrowing her bright blue eyes. "Not the way that Shane tells it." She answered.

"Okay. So my brother _was _awful to Shane. But he feels bad for it. He wishes that he'd never done it." Dani said, eyeing her brother suspiciously, as he came into the room.

"That still doesn't make up for what he did." Clare answered stubbornly.

Just then, the teacher ran into the room, smiling at them. "So, I assume you've met the new student." She said, nodding torwards Clare. "I thought that today, I would seperate everyone into groups of two. I've already selected who will go with who."

The blue eyed girl crossed her fingers, hoping that she wouldn't be paired with Jack. She must not have heard her name, because suddenly, someone tapped her on her shoulder. She turned her head, eyes widening when they locked on Jack.

He smirked at her, leaning back into his chair, casually. "So I guess we're partners." He said mischeviously, throwing the piece of paper wirh the word of what they were supposed to draw. "And lookie here. We have to draw eachother. Seems like we'll be spending lots of time, together."

"Listen Jack," She bit out. "The only reasoning we're spending time together, is so I don't fail this class. I have no desire to be friends with you."

Jack chuckled smoothly, rolling his eyes. "We are going to be _so _much more than friends." He muttered to himself.

000

Clare growled as she stalked out of the class. She couldn't _believe _her luck! Why did Jack have to be her partner for this project? She didn't understand it. She jumped when she felt a hand squeeze her should, and she turned around to see Shane standing beside of her, looking worried.

"Are you okay, Clare?" He questioned.

She nodded. "I guess so. I just don't like the fact that I'm going to have to hang out, with him. He made your life a living hell." There was no need for her to explain who "him", was.

"It's okay. It's not like you're doing it because, you _want _to. Just...don't fall for him." He joked, causing her to laugh. "So, I thought that I would take you and Connor, to meet Matthew and Destiny."

Clare grinned. "That sounds like fun." She answered, looping her arm through his, as they trotted off to meet with Connor and Neela.

**Next Part: Clare and Connor meet Destiny and Matthew, Connor meets Dani, and Clare goes to Jack's house to start their project.**


End file.
